


Always Sleep With My Guns [Podfic]

by Seanachai



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Minor Character Death, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanachai/pseuds/Seanachai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguard-fic. That pretty much covers it.</p>
<p>Written by : fiercelydreamed.  Length: 0:13:40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Sleep With My Guns [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Sleep With My Guns](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14884) by Fiercelydreamed. 



> **Beta and Cover Artist:** [podcath,](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath) ♥

[ ](http://s1271.beta.photobucket.com/user/Seanachai_Reads/media/alwayssleepcoverb_zps1bf6110a.png.html)

 

 

  
**MP3** : [Sendspace 12.8 MB](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/dhKgxoccvfkP2cTzaKnQVA) // [Audiofic Archive ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/always-sleep-with-my-guns)  


  
**M4B** : [Sendspace 6.6 MB](https://www.sendspace.com/filegroup/dhKgxoccvfkP2cTzaKnQVA) // [Audiofic Archive ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/always-sleep-with-my-guns-audiobook)  



End file.
